Dark Age (Book Five)
Dark Age is the fifth book of the Red Rising Saga. It may also be referred to as the second book of the Iron Gold Trilogy, which takes place ten years after the third book, Morning Star, with Darrow as one of the four narrators in the series. The book title was announced by Pierce Brown on his Facebook page on December 15, 2017. "Oy Howlers. Sleigh bells are in the air, cider is on the stove, and I'm hard at work on book five. It is bloodydamn pleasure to announce DARK AGE will be coming soon. Quite soon." The book's original scheduled publication date was September 11, 2018,Penguin Random House - Dark Age page however, it had been pushed back to February 12, 2019, then to July 9, 2019. The actual publication date was July 30, 2019. Pierce announced on social media that he had completed and turned in the manuscript on April 19, 2019. On June 12, 2019, Pierce showed off the hardcover edition of the book via social media.Pierce Brown, Twitter - Beautiful baby - June 12, 2019 An icon of House Grimmus is displayed on the spine.Pierce Brown, Twitter - Spine sigil reveal - June 12, 2019 Summary The #1 New York Times ''bestselling author of ''Morning Star ''returns to the Red Rising universe with the thrilling sequel to ''Iron Gold. For a decade Darrow led a revolution against the corrupt color-coded Society. Now, outlawed by the very Republic he founded, he wages a rogue war on Mercury in hope that he can still salvage the dream of Eo. But as he leaves death and destruction in his wake, is he still the hero who broke the chains? Or will another legend rise to take his place? Lysander au Lune, the heir in exile, has returned to the Core. Determined to bring peace back to mankind at the edge of his sword, he must overcome or unite the treacherous Gold families of the Core and face down Darrow over the skies of war-torn Mercury. But theirs are not the only fates hanging in the balance. On Luna, Mustang, Sovereign of the Republic, campaigns to unite the Republic behind her husband. Beset by political and criminal enemies, can she outwit her opponents in time to save him? Once a Red refugee, young Lyria now stands accused of treason, and her only hope is a desperate escape with unlikely new allies. Abducted by a new threat to the Republic, the children of Darrow and Mustang must trust in a thief for their salvation—and Ephraim must look to them for his chance at redemption. As alliances shift, break, and re-form—and power is seized, lost, and reclaimed—every player is at risk in a game of conquest that could turn the Rising into a new Dark Age.Howler Life - Dark Age Official Description Teases Death, Destruction, Redemption And… A New POV? - May 9, 2018 Dramatis Personae The Solar Republic= Darrow of Lykos/The Reaper - Former ArchImperator of the Republic, husband to Virginia, a Red Virginia au Augustus/Mustang - Reigning Sovereign of the Republic, wife to Darrow, Primus of House Augustus, sister to the Jackal of Mars, a Gold Pax - Son of Darrow and Virginia, a Gold Kieran of Lykos - Brother to Darrow, Howler, a Red Rhonna - Niece of Darrow, daughter of Kieran, lancer, Pup Two, a Red Deanna - Mother to Darrow, a Red Sevro au Barca/The Goblin - Imperator of the Republic, husband to Victra, Howler, a Gold Victra au Barca - Wife to Sevro, née Victra au Julii, a Gold Electra au Barca - Daughter of Sevro and Victra, a Gold Dancer O'Faran/Senator O'Faran - Senator of the Republic, former Ares lieutenant, Tribune of the Red Bloc, a Red Kavax au Telemanus - Primus of House Telemanus, client of House Augustus, a Gold Niobe au Telemanus - Wife to Kavax, client of House Augustus, a Gold Daxo au Telemanus - Heir of House Telemanus, son of Kavax and Niobe, senator, Tribune of the Gold Bloc, a Gold Thraxa au Telemanus - Praetor of the Free Legions, daughter of Kavax and Niobe, Howler, a Gold Alexandar au Arcos - Eldest grandson of Lorn au Arcos, heir to House Arcos, allied to House Augustus, lancer, Pup One, a Gold Cadus Harnassus - Imperator of the Republic, second in command of the Free Legions, an Orange Orion xe Aquarii - Navarch of the Republic, Imperator of the White Fleet, a Blue Colloway xe Char - A pilot, reigning kill-leader of the Republic Navy, Howler, a Blue Glirastes The Master Maker - Architect and inventor, an Orange Holiday ti Nakamura - Dux of Virginia's Lionguard, sister to Trigg, client of House Augustus, Centurion of the Pegasus Legion, a Gray Quicksilver/Regulus ag Sun - Richest man in the Republic, head of Sun Industries, a Silver Publius cu Caraval - Tribune of the Copper Bloc, senator, a Copper Theodora - Leader of the Splinter Operatives, client of House Augustus, a Rose Pink Zan - ArchImperator of the Republic following Darrow's removal, commander of Luna's defense fleet, a Blue Clown - Howler, client of House Barca, a Gold Pebble - Howler, client of House Barca, a Gold Min-Min - Howler, sniper and munitions expert, client of House Barca, a Red Screwface - Howler, client of House Augustus, a Gold Marbles - Howler, hacker, a Green Tongueless - Former prisoner at Deepgrave, an Obsidian Felix au Daan - Bodyguard to Darrow, client of House Augustus, a Gold |-|The Society Remnant= Atlantia au Grimmus - Dictator of the Society, daughter of the Ash Lord Magnus au Grimmus, sister to Aja and Moria, former client of House Lune, a Gold Lysander au Lune - Grandson of former Sovereign Octavia, heir to House Lune, former patron of House Grimmus, a Gold Atlas au Raa/The Fear Knight - Brother to Romulus au Raa, Legate of the Zero Legion ("The Gorgons"), former ward of House Lune, client of House Grimmus, a Gold Ajax/The Storm Knight - Son of Aja au Grimmus and Atlas au Raa, heir of House Grimmus, Legate of the Iron Leopards, a Gold Kalindora au San/The Love Knight - Olympic Knight, aunt to Alexandar au Arcos, client of House Grimmus, a Gold Julia au Bellona - Cassius's estranged mother and Darrow's enemy, Primus of House Bellona remnant, a Gold Scorpio au Votum - Primus of House Votum (the metal mining magnates and builders of Mercury), a Gold Cicero au Votum - Heir to House Votum, son of Scorpio, Legate of the Scorpion Legion, a Gold Asmodeus au Carthii - Primus of House Carthii (The shipbuilders of Venus), a Gold Rhone ti Flavinius - Lunese subPraetor, former second officer of the XIII Dracones Praetorian Guard under Aja, a Gray Seneca au Cern - Dux of Ajax, Centurion of the Iron Leopards, a Gold Magnus au Grimmus/The Ash Lord - Former ArchImperator to Octavia au Lune, the Burner of Rhea, a Gold, killed by the Howlers and Apollonius au Valii-Rath Octavia au Lune - Former Soverign of the Society, grandmother to Lysander, a Gold, Killed by Darrow Aja au Grimmus - Daughter of the Ash Lord Magnus au Grimmus, a Gold, killed by Sevro Moira au Grimmus - Daughter of the Ash Lord Magnus au Grimmus, a Gold, killed by Ragnar |-|The Rim Dominion= Dido au Raa - Co-consul of the Rim Dominion, wife to former Sovereign of the Rim Dominion Romulus au Raa, née Dido au Saud, a Gold Diomedes au Raa/The Storm Knight - Son of Romulus and Dido, Taxiarchos of the Lightning Phalanx, a Gold Seraphina au Raa - Daughter of Romulus and Dido, Lochagos of the Eleventh Dust Walkers, a Gold Helios au Lux - Co-consul of the Rim Dominion, with Dido Romulus au Raa/The Lord of the Dust - Former Primus of House Raa, former Sovereign of the Rim Dominion, a Gold, killed by ceremionial suicide |-|The Obsidian= Sefi the Quiet - Queen of the Obsidian, leader of the Valkyrie, sister to Ragnar Volarus, an Obsidian Valdir The Unshorn - Warlord and rotal concubine of Sefi, an Obsidian Ozgard - Shaman of the Firebones, an Obsidian Freihild - Skuggi spirit warrior, an Obsidian Gudkind - Skuggi spirit warrior, an Obsidian Xenophon - Advisor to Sefi, a White logos Ragnar Volarus - Former leader of the Obsidian, Howler, an Obsidian, killed by Aja |-|Other Characters= Ephraim ti Horn - Freelancer, former member of the Sons of Ares, husband to Trigg ti Nakamura, a Gray Volga Fjorgan - Freelancer, colleague of Ephraim, an Obsidian Apollonius au Valii-Rath/The Minotaur - Heir to House valii-Rath, verbose, a Gold The Duke of Hands - Syndicate operative, master thief, a Rose Pink Lyria of Lagalos - Gamma from Mars, client of House Telemanus, a Red Liam - Nephew of Lyria, client of House Telemanus, a Red Harmony - Leader of the Red Hand, former Sons of Ares lieutenant, a Red Pytha - Pilot, companion of Cassius and Lysander, a Blue The Figment - Freelancer, a Brown Fitchner au Barca/Ares - Former leader of the Sons of Ares, a Gold, killed by Cassius au Bellona Plot ''WARNING: This section reveals MAJOR SPOILERS from this and prior books. It is meant to be used as a reference for those who have already read the book and need the information or a refresher on the story line. By no means is this meant to be an alternative to reading the book. Read at your own risk.'' PROLOGUE Darrow's Narrative (Prior to the Prologue, there is a speech by Virginia, Sovereign of the Solar Republic. She address her people, to gain their trust and support for the upcoming battle on Mercury. Her last thoughts are for her husband, to endure, for she will come for him. The prologue takes place two months prior to this speech.) With a skeleton crew, and Sevro having parted ways to go back to Luna to help find his daughter Electra from whomever kidnapped her, Darrow arrives at Mercury three weeks too late from the attack by Atalantia au Grimmus. However, he and those with him, including Thraxa au Telemanus, Alexandar au Arcos, Colloway xe Char, Tongueless, and his niece Rhonna, attempt a rescue of one of his most loyal, Orion xe Aquarii, from the ship the Blood Medusa. Though they are successful in rescuing Orion, it's obvious she has endured torture. PART I: MISCHIEF Darrow's narrative Lysander's narrative PART II: CRAFT Virginia's narrative Ephraim's narrative Darrow's narrative Lysander's narrative Lyria's narrative PART III: TREASON Virginia's narrative Ephraim's narrative Darrow's narrative Lysander's narrative Lyria's narrative PART IV: PRIDE Virginia's narrative Lysander's narrative Darrow's narrative Lyria's narrative Chapters Prologue - Darrow | Blood Red Part I: Mischief # Darrow | Till the Vale # Lysander | Annihilo # Darrow | Storm God # Lysander | Ajax, Son of Aja # Darrow | Voyager Cloak # Lysander | Carnivores # Darrow | The Calm # Lysander | The Machine # Darrow | Angelia # Lysander | The Ash Rain # Darrow | Red Beach # Lysander | White Golems # Darrow | Plains of Caduceus # Lysander | Into the Storm # Darrow | Tyche # Lysander | Rider of the Storm # Darrow | Heliopolis Part II: Craft Virginia | Sovereign Virginia | Stiletto Virginia | Politicos Ephraim | Mauler, Brawler, Legacy Howler Ephraim | Unshorn Ephraim | Queen Ephraim | Skuggi Virginia | Oligarchs Virginia | The Goblin's Prey Virginia | Pack Ephraim | Karachi Virginia | The Dust of Reverie Virginia | Ocular Sphere Virginia | Day of Red Doves Darrow | In Wake Darrow | The Devil's Deal Lysander | Shadows of War Darrow | Endure Lyria | Victim Ephraim | Heart of Venus Lysander | The Horizon Lysander | The Mind's Eye Ephraim | Kjrdakan Ephraim | Obsidian Rising Part III: Treason Lysander | A Chorus upon the Pale Lysander | The Enemy Ephraim | Hunt of the Last Light Ephraim | Nightgaze Ephraim | Whirlpool Lyria | They Are Sleeping Lyria | Monsters Lyria | Run Lyria | Parasite Lyria | Jade Witch Ephraim | Pale Rain Virginia | Pandemonium Virginia | Justice of the Meek Virginia | The Wolf and the Mother Virginia | A Maze with No Center Virginia | Black Cathedral Darrow | Sevro's Palace Lysander | The Impaler Lysander | Pup One Darrow | Hero of Tyche Lysander | The Warlord and the Libertine Darrow | Unremarkable Lysander | To Master a Maker Lyria | Ulysses Lyria | The Julii's Bill Lyria | Numb Lyria | Shh Lyria | The Childwives Lyria | Thunder Battle Ephraim | From the Static Lyria | One Last Tooth Lyria | At Last, She Screams Ephraim | Son of the Rising Ephraim | Grarnir Ephraim | He Who Walks the Void Ephraim | Worthy Part IV: Pride Lysander | A Visitor Darrow | Bad Blood Lysander | Heir of Arcos Darrow | Dark Age Lysander | This Summons Legions Darrow | Hazard Bedlam Darrow | Meat Straw Lysander | Lune Invictus Darrow | Legion's End Lysander | Ghost Lyria | Mercury Has Fallen Lysander | Triumph of the Long Night Lysander | The Love Knight Virginia | Salvation or Vengeance Lysander | Graveyard of Tyrants References es:Dark Age __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Books